


I'll Take Your Hat, Your Hair Looks Swell

by kelspots



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: “You’ll never get a cab in this. It’s hard enough to get a cab in my neighborhood anyway, they’ll definitely use the snow as an excuse not to come out. Maybe...maybe you should...stay?”





	I'll Take Your Hat, Your Hair Looks Swell

**Author's Note:**

> It is WINTER where I live and that means one of my favorite tropes, getting snowed in! It's never this much fun in real life.
> 
> Not a songfic, but definitely inspired by Baby It's Cold Outside and the surrounding discourse.

Their conversation had come to a halt. With a nervous smile, Dirk grabbed his beer to cover the potentially awkward silence with a drink, only to find the bottle empty. Glancing at Todd next to him on the couch he cast about for something to say.

“This has been a wonderful evening, but I should probably be going.”

SHIT. That is so _not_ the something he wanted to say. Not that he knew what he did want to say, but surely that wasn’t it. He and Todd had enjoyed a lovely dinner, full of meaningful glances and hands brushing against each other on the table, followed by a rather romantic walk back to Todd’s, hand in hand with fat, lazy snowflakes drifting down around them. In the three hours since, there had been the pretense of a movie, most of which had gone unwatched in favor of making out on the couch, and several beers each, not enough for either of them to be drunk, but Dirk was fairly certain that if he stood up too quickly he might possibly feel a bit dizzy. The point is, leaving Todd’s apartment was the opposite of what he wanted to do. It would be most preferable to stay right where he was, lean over and kiss Todd some more, and let the rest of the night unfold. He and Todd could fall asleep together, exhausted, then wake up wrapped around each other, eat breakfast together in their boxers -

But no. He was getting ahead of himself, as usual. There was, yes, an undeniable attraction between Todd and him, and he didn’t think he was being unreasonable thinking that Todd was interested as much in his personality as his more, ahem, physical attributes. But he always did this, thought ahead to step ten when he should have been concentrating on step two, and he scared people off with his wholehearted enthusiasm. He really liked Todd, but this was only their second date and he really didn’t want him to freak out and run away, so yes, leaving was a good idea in this very specific circumstance.

“Oh,” Todd replied, trying and almost succeeding in hiding his disappointment. “I thought...well, yeah, it is getting late I guess. You could - do you need to go right now?”

“I really think I should, yes. My roommate, Farah, she tends to get anxious and she’s probably already convinced herself that I’ve been kidnapped, honestly.” This was a good plan, Dirk tried to convince himself.

“Right. Oh, but, you could call her? Let her know you’re ok? I know you don’t have your phone right now, but you could use mine.” Todd struggled his phone out of the pocket of his very ridiculously sexy too-tight jeans and thrust it at Dirk.

“That is a brilliant idea, but I don’t know Farah’s number.”

“Wait, isn’t she your roommate?”

“Well yes, but we don’t have a landline. I just find her name in my contact list and press the little phone thingy, I’ve never had to _know_ her number.” Dirk could hear the faint condescension in his voice, but really, people didn’t just know each other’s phone numbers.

“Right, of course.” Todd’s face fell slightly as he dropped his phone on the couch between them. “Let me just, uh, get your coat for you then.”

Dirk followed Todd toward the door where his coat was hung, running right into him as Todd stopped short. “Holy- look outside!”

In the glow of the streetlamp outside Todd’s window Dirk could see the mass of swirling snowflakes. Looking down at the street showed a blank white expanse, no footprints or tire tracks or even a hint of the road. The flurry from their walk earlier had turned into a full-on storm, at least 4 inches having fallen since then.

“You’ll never get a cab in this. It’s hard enough to get a cab in my neighborhood anyway, they’ll definitely use the snow as an excuse not to come out. Maybe...maybe you should...stay?” Todd was running his hands slowly up and down Dirk’s arms, which was helping to make his explanation about the cabs very plausible. Dirk was just leaning his head down toward Todd’s when his brain reminded him that he was supposed to be backing off.

“I...I’ll just...I’ll catch the bus, there’s a stop just down the street.” Yes. A very late bus ride home in a snowstorm is exactly how Dirk wants to end the evening. Not curling back up with Todd on the couch, wondering if it was too soon to leave a toothbrush in Todd’s bathroom, a change of clothes or two in Todd’s bedroom, maybe some of his favorite tea in Todd’s kitchen, and there he goes again, getting way ahead of himself, this is exactly why he absolutely should go. He tries to take a step toward where his jacket is hanging by the door, looking very much at home, but Todd tightens his hands on Dirk’s elbows.

“Are you kidding right now?” Todd demands. “First of all, the bus stop is like, 3 blocks away. You’re not wearing socks and I know you don’t have any gloves with you, you’ll get frostbite before you even get there. Plus that route is one of the first to be diverted during a storm. Trust me, when we had that blizzard 2 years ago it was a total pain in the ass for me to get to work, took like, an extra 45 minutes each way.”

“Right,” Dirk replies, watching the snow fall through the window so he doesn’t have to look at Todd’s face getting all hopeful again. He glances over by mistake and damn it, Todd’s face is thoroughly hopeful and also very close and he could really just lean down and bring their lips together…

Not two seconds into an incredibly nice kiss Dirk groans, frustrated. “Ugh, I forgot that Hobbs is going to be returning my phone tonight after his shift, and I need to give him some-”

“Isn’t Hobbs your cop friend?” Todd interrupted. “Dude, his shift is definitely not ending anytime soon. He’ll be helping with all the traffic accidents, or if he’s lucky he’ll be heading straight home so he’s not in one himself.” Todd had been slowly pushing Dirk backwards, hands having moved from Dirk’s elbows to his waist, and oh, there’s the couch hitting the back of his knees and Todd keeps gently pushing until Dirk sits down again. He looks up a bit helplessly at Todd standing over him, trying to remember why he was attempting to leave when Todd climbs in his lap, just straddles Dirk’s legs and makes himself comfortable, and who said anything about leaving?

Todd noses down Dirk’s jaw, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along the way, and Dirk’s head falls back onto the couch giving Todd more room to work and Dirk less capacity to think. Some small part of his brain is still trying to save him from ruining this relationship before it starts, though, and he mumbles something about his neighbors seeing him come home in the morning. He feels Todd smile against his collarbone, and when had he gotten down there? Todd’s lips graze up Dirk’s neck toward his ear, and he whispers “please stay” before tugging on his earlobe with his teeth, and Dirk lets out a sound that is decidedly not a squeak before turning his head and kissing Todd really very enthusiastically.

After a good five minutes of kissing and touching and several more not-squeaks, Todd pulls slightly back from Dirk’s lips and asks, “is that a yes then?” And really, no one should be forced to answer questions that don’t make any sense after just being kissed within an inch of their life, so Dirk intelligently responds, “huh?”

Todd pulls back farther, amusement playing over his face. “Is that a yes to staying?”

“Oh! Well, I feel you’ve really shown me that there’s no other choice than to do just that so yes, I would love to stay, if it’s all right with you.”

“Dirk. It’s definitely all right with me.” Todd is smiling outright now, and Dirk could gaze adoringly at him all day. “I’m the one who was trying to convince you in the first place, remember?”

“Right. Yes. I do in fact remember that. And you’ve done an excellent job convincing me! I was just. Well. This being only our second date and all, I didn’t want to, you know, push things before their proper time, seeing as how there have been times in the past-”

“Whoa, Dirk, slow down, it’s ok.” Todd’s expression goes from excitement to concern in a split second and he scoots back a bit on Dirk’s lap, removing his hands from underneath Dirk’s shirt where they had been doing a wonderful job of making Dirk’s skin feel all tingly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I can sleep on the couch, and-”

“Let’s not say things we might regret later, Todd. Besides, that’s not quite what I meant, but you know it doesn’t really matter, what matters is that you should put your hands back just where they were, and we should go back to not talking and really, it only makes sense for us to share the bed, combine our body heat what with the snowstorm and all.”

Todd slides his hands back under Dirk’s shirt and up his back, pressing against his shoulder blades and bringing their mouths close again. “Baby it’s cold outside,” he whispers before pressing their lips together.


End file.
